Cragwood Leaves
Basic Information Cragwood Leaves can be found on chestnutbrown-barked foliage Cragwood-trees with Yellow Flowers in Grassland, Woodlands and especially Forests. In Forests, some Cragwood trees can be exceptionally tall, reaching heights where a cold meter/scale will show up and fill with white color - after which cold damage is dealt over time. Small bushlike Cragwood trees can additionally be found in Savannahs, Grassland and Canyons. Cragwood trees can also be grown by players from Cragwood Saplings by placing these Saplings into suitable biomes on suitable blocks with enough free space above them, preferably "under the sun". Neither Cragwood Leaves nor whole Cragwood trees will spawn by themselves after world creation in Creativerse though. All Cragwood trees on freshly created game worlds are already part of the 4 template worlds that each new game world is a random copy of. Only Yellow Flowers and Queen Bees (that will transform into a batch of Beeswax within 3,5 RL hours under suitable circumstances) are able to spawn in time on Cragwood Leaves. Vines do not grow on Cragwood in time, but a few Vines-streaked Wood blocks can be part of some player-grown Cragwood trees. The chances for this are higher if you place several Cragwood Saplings together in order to grow larger trees (does not always work). During daytime, ordinary green Leafies might spawn on most types of Leaves including Cragwood Leaves as long as no artificial light sources are illuminating the leaves. After nightfall, Night Leafies might spawn on nearly all types of Leaves - again only if no artifcial light sources are nearby. During night-times, ordinary Wood Treasure Chests can randomly spawn in complete dark areas on all types of tree leaves - except for Corrupted Leaves, on where Diamond Treasure Chests (and Corrupted Creatures) can occasionally spawn during day and night as long as the area is shrouded in complete darkness. How to obtain Blocks of Cragwood Leaves can be harvested/pulled with your ArcTek Gauntlet without any Power Cell equipped. Still, it is recommended to use Mining Cells, since the harvest process will be faster and no Power Cell will lose any durability when harvesting uncorrupted Cragwood Leaves. When collecting Cragwood Leaves with the gauntlet, Cragwood Saplings will sometimes be added as a rare extra harvest, like when harvesting uncorrupted Cragwood blocks. Cragwood Saplings can even be obtained by placing Cragwood Leaves (and/or Cragwood blocks) and picking them up again repeatedly. The chances to obtain tree Saplings as an extra harvest are very random, but you should reckon that 100-200 blocks of Cragwood Leaves (and/or Cragwood) or more have to be harvested until one Sapling will be added. Excavators will not yield any tree Saplings. It's not possible to multiply Cragwood Leaves by placing them and picking them up again (different to Yellow Flowers and some other tree Flowers). Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Cragwood trees with Cragwood Leaves on them (also some Yellow Flowers, often a little bit of Moss and rarely Beeswax) can be grown from Cragwood Saplings if these Saplings are placed on Dirt or green Grass into suitable biomes with enough free space above them, preferably "under the sun" (on the surface). Several Saplings can be placed together for a chance to grow into larger trees. If Cragwood Saplings stay fallow (visible as written in red letters when pointing your cursor at placed Saplings), then the area is not suitable for Cragwood trees to grow. Moisture is not necessary to make tree Saplings grow, despite what outdated ingame tips might claim. Cragwood Saplings can be obtained as a rather rare extra harvest when you collect Cragwood and Cragwood Leaves with your ArcTek Gauntlet (with or without any Power Cell equipped). Excavators cannot yield Saplings as an extra harvest in their loot bags though. Cragwood Leaves can be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Cragwood Leaves. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Cragwood Leaves cannot be obtained from any Creature nor from any randomly spawning Treasure Chest. Cragwood Leaves are also not part of any seasonal game content, Store bundle, seasonal minigame event reward or NPC trade offer. How to get rid of tree Leaves In Creativerse, tree Leaves will not decay / vanish by themselves when you "cut" down the stem of a tree, and it won't help if you remove all the Wood-blocks that the trunks and branches are made of either. Instead, all tree Leaves (as well as all Flower-blocks, Beeswax, Queen Bees and Vines-streaked Wood blocks) will prevail and float in the air even as single blocks, until you will take them down manually, destroy them or until use Excavators on them. Basic Excavators can remove up to 7x7x7 uncorrupted Leaves blocks at once and save half of these blocks in their (usually 3) loot bags. Destroying tree Leaves completely is possible by using the AOE Gauntlet Smash attack of your ArcTek Gauntlet when you have at least 75% of your maximum Stamina (either 75 for F2P players or 150 for "Pro" players, or more if you consume Stamina-enhancing Food) - by hitting the Leaves from above (it's a ground smash that will only affect 1 block upwards at most). This will remove Leaves up to 2 blocks to the sides and downwards from the point of impact without leaving anything behind. Nearly all types of tree Leaves (including all types of Corrupted Leaves) can be destroyed this way even without any Power Cell equipped, except for uncorrupted Parchwood Leaves that require a Stone Mining Cell (or stronger Power Cell) in order to be eradicated. Power Cells don't lose durability when executing the Gauntlet Smash. Wood blocks, Yellow Flowers, Vines, Moss, Queen Bees and Beeswax will not be destroyed by that. Weepwood Flowers and Wildwood Flowers can be destroyed by the Gauntlet Smash though, even without any Power Cell equipped. Other tree Flowers will prevail, even if a Lumite Mining Cell has been equipped. Snowy Elderwood Leaves will at first transform into common dark green Elderwood Leaves when hit with a Gauntlet Smash though, and only the second Power Attack will actually destroy these Leaves. You can alternatively destroy uncorrupted tree Leaves by using TNT, and you can burn Cragwood Leaves to nothingness by throwing Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls at them. This can burn 7x7x7 blocks of Leaves at max. instantly (usually only 7x7x4 though), but will also remove uncorrupted Wood blocks that the tree trunks are made of, as well as tree Flowers, Moss(-streaked Wood) and Queen Bees. On the other hand, Vines(-streaked Wood) and Beeswax will not be destroyed, but will prevail, floating in the air. Burning leaves and other flammable materials is only possible on player claims and game worlds where the option "fire spreading/sim" is enabled. In hot biomes, fire can spread and burn down whole trees though. However, burning attempts might stay below expectations in cold environments. Simple torches cannot even set fresh tree Leaves aflame in snowy biomes or on high altitudes. Fire warning As long as the fire spreading option of game worlds is enabled (which it is by default), placing torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava directly under blocks of uncorrupted Cragwood Leaves or uncorrupted Cragwood (of tree stems and branches), can burn the Leaves and Wood blocks to nothingness in hot environments that make a heat meter/scale show up, like Ocean Shores, Jungles, Savannahs or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable materials like Cragwood Leaves on fire. Liquid Lava, Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls will immediately set Cragwood Leaves blocks on fire. If Cragwood Leaves blocks and/or Cragwood blocks start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Weepwood trees, Wildwood trees, Parchwood and Shorewood though) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs (and Flaming Skulls) will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"), which will also render Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls useless there while fire spreading/sim is disabled. Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Only Vines (as well as Vines-streaked Wood blocks, like on Cragwood trees and Wildwood trees) and Beeswax will not burn and such remain intact, while tree Flowers (like Yellow Flowers), Moss-covered Wood blocks (like on Ashenwood, but also Weepwood), and Queen Bees will burn away together with all uncorrupted Wood blocks and tree Leaves. How to use Uncorrupted Cragwood Leaves can be placed as solid blocks for decoration and can also be used for building; however they can make Creatures spawn on them if the Leaves blocks are not illuminated by artificial luminaires, mainly Leafies during the day, and Night Leafies in dark areas during the night. You can fully rotate Cragwood Leaves into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. 'Processing' One block of Cragwood Leaves can be cut into 4 blocks of Shredded Leaves in a Processor at a time. No crafting recipe is required for this. Simply carry blocks of Cragwood Leaves with you in your inventory and activate a Processor in the game world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing your cursor at the Processor. Taking/crafting Shredded Leaves will partly unlock the crafting recipes for three types of colored carpets (Blue Carpets, Red Carpets, Yellow Carpets) and Thatched Wall blocks. Shredded Leaves can be used as building blocks, but be careful: Shredded Leaves are just as flammable as fresh leaves when being placed. You can process Shredded Leaves blocks into Shredded Leaves Columns by putting them into a Processor (no crafting recipe is required). Shredded Leaves can also be used for crafting, mainly for Thatched Walls, Thatched Roofs, many types of Beds and several types of Carpets. 'Fuel' Cragwood Leaves can be used as a Fuel for the Forge, however 4 blocks of uncorrupted Cragwood Leaves are needed for each melting-/hardening-process and used up. Also each melting-/hardening process in the forge will take quite long when you use uncorrupted Cragwood Leaves for a Fuel, since they are level 1 Fuel that burns the slowest. Cragwood Leaves can be corrupted into Corrupted Leaves by throwing Corrupt Bombs at them. One Corrupt Bomb can corrupt up to 5x5x5 Leaves blocks, but usually only 5x5x3 Leaves. These Leaves can be collected and will form their own stacks, they will not stack with ordinary Corrupted Ashenwood Leaves and also not with Corrupted Elderwood Leaves. By that, the Leaves will turn into much faster burning Fuel of level 3, but Corrupted Leaves have to be picked up by using an equipped Diamond Mining Cell or Lumite Mining Cell, which will reduce the durability of these Power Cells quite a bit when pulling Corrupted Blocks of any kind. Corrupted Leaves of any kind cannot be processed into Shredded Leaves. If you create structures from Corrupted Leaves (of any kind), Corrupted Creatures will spawn on them in dark areas during day and night, also Diamond Treasure Chests per chance. Corrupted Leaves can be turned into ordinary Cragwood Leaves by purifying them with Purification Bombs or Healing Beacons. One Healing Beacon can purify Corrupted Blocks and/or Corrupted Water in the range of two blocks to each side, but also downwards and upwards plus the one block that the Healing Beacon is placed on, and one block diagonally to all sides. Purification Bombs can purify up to 7x7x7 Corrupted Blocks at maximum, usually only 7x7x4 though. As a matter of fact, many tree Leaves, when corrupted, will turn into ordinary Corrupted Leaves that can then be purified into Cragwood Leaves: Dark Wildwood Leaves will be corrupted into common Corrupted Leaves right away, while corrupted Wildwood Leaves, corrupted Weepwood Leaves, corrupted Parchwood Leaves, corrupted Shorewood Leaves and all types of corrupted Autumnwood Leaves will transform into common Corrupted Leaves when being picked up (with the use of either a Diamond Mining Cell or Lumite Mining Cell). 'Crafting' All kinds of uncorrupted tree Leaves (including Cragwood Leaves), but except for Dark Wildwood Leaves can be used to craft: * Holiday Decorative Trees, * LED Tree Blocks, * Holiday Garlands and * Holiday Wreaths. 'Other uses for Cragwood Leaves' You can lay out Cragwood Leaves to make Yellow Flowers grow on them, but this will take quite some time (often several to many RL-hours for each new block of Yellow Flower). You can also plant Queen Bees on Cragwood Leaves that will transform into Beeswax within ca. 3,5 hours real-life time when placed into suitable biomes (not too hot, not too cold, not on too high altitudes). The waiting time can be shortened for ca. 10-15 minutes if you fertilize the Queen Bees with Pigsy Droppings. Other than that, Cragwood Leaves can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size and cannot be rotated, corrupted nor burnt. And you can grow whole Cragwood-trees from Cragwood Saplings too, as mentioned above. Just please note that planting Saplings into Flower Pots, Wood Planters or any other display container will just "preserve" Saplings and will not make them grow into trees. Category:Fuel Category:Forest Category:Woodlands Category:Grassland Category:Natural Blocks Category:Wood Category:Corruptable Category:Flammable Category:Processable Category:Growable Category:Leaves Category:Smashable Category:Ingredients